1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for rescuing people or objects from the sea. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which is particularly useful in rescuing incapacitated persons from the sea during severe weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to rescue people or objects from the sea is a constant problem facing those who make their livelihood from the sea. Whether the person is a sailor on a ship, a construction worker building a bridge, or a crewman on an off-shore platform, anyone who works on or by the sea faces the possibility that he may need to be rescued from the sea. Oftentimes, the victim is incapacitated at the time of rescue, thereby requiring that special efforts and equipment be used to retrieve him.
It is customary to use a basket suspended from a derrick positioned on the deck of a vessel to rescue a victim from the sea. However, in heavy seas, when the vessel is rolling and pitching, it is not possible to effectively control the basket. With prior devices, the basket is often pulled out of the sea and then slammed back into the sea as the vessel rolls. Rescuing victims from the sea can become very difficult and even dangerous when the persons to be rescued are incapacitated.
Consequently, there is a need for a device which can rescue a person or persons from the sea who are unable to assist in the rescue effort. Furthermore, there is a need for a rescue device which will be as effective in severe weather conditions as in clear weather conditions.